April Showers
by Shycadet
Summary: "So, it's me and you for a month?" Ino asked. "Yeah babe, me and you." Sakura said with a nod, wrapping her arms around Ino.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey. This has nothing to do with anything with my other stories, but I couldn't help myself. :). This is just going to be a whole bunch of short sweet, angry, romantic, or whichever chapters for each and every day of April. **

**Hope you enjoy. It's a nice relief for me to write somthing with no purpose.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto. That would be terrible, seeing as I can never make the due dates I set.**

* * *

Ino rolled over, her eyes still closed and a small smile on her face, as she stretched her arm out to the person next to her. The person that was suppose to be next to her. She frowned slightly in her sleep as she felt emptiness in her arms, and she continued to sleep uncomfortably for another hour.

As she woke up, she rubbed her eyes, yawning a bit and shivering from coldness. Thoughts of last night came to her, and she smiled as she turned to the right to see the love of her life.

Her smile slowly fell from her face as she saw only tangled sheets next to her. Her heart sunk, and tears stung at her eyes, but she shook her head, ignoring the pain, and frowning in annoyance.

"I'm so sick of this." She said to herself angrily, getting out the bed to start her day. She walked out of her bedroom and into the living room of her apartment. Making her way to her kitchen, she sighed as she pressed the on button on the coffee pot machine. She noticed a small note next to it, and her heart squeezed with excitement, but she ignored that as well, picking it up with a scowl.

_I love you._

She looked at the three words dully, and she slowly got even more angry.

She was so sick of the same routine.

So sick of waking up alone.

Walking to the kitchen.

Finding a note with the same words on them.

Crying.

Every time. The same thing.

"And she doesn't even know what she does to me." Ino mumbled to herself angrily, crumbling the piece of paper and throwing it as hard as she could throw the small item. It hit the glass of the window, and landed, without a sound, next to it on the floor.

"It's over. I am done." She told herself, grabbing the pot and pouring the black coffee in her mug. She took some sugar, then cream, and stirred it silently, before making her way back to the bedroom to spend her saterday alone.

Again.

xxxxxxx

A crack of thunder made her jump, and she looked around nervously, shaking her head at her childishness.

"It's just rain." She mumbled to herself, "Get a grip."

Her phone rang loudly and she screamed, before covering her mouth quickly and slowly getting herself together. She grumbled angrily and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Ino. Sakura told me to check on you when it rains, guess she knew it was coming?" Said a voice that belong to no other than Naruto.

She could hear the grin, and she couldn't help but smile slightly at her friend. Besides Sakura, he was the only one that could make her smile a bit when she was down. Sakura, of course, made her smile even more no matter what, "Thanks Naruto, but I'm alright."

She held in a whimper when she heard another crack of thunder, followed by a bright flash of lightening, "You sure?" Naruto asked, "Me and Sasuke won't mind coming over there. There's nothing to do here."

Upon hearing this, she heard Sasuke call out in the background, "Who is it?"

"Ino!" He yelled back.

"Tell her I said hello!" Sasuke yelled, then fell silent again.

"Sasuke says hey," Naruto said with a grin, and Ino smiled a bit more.

"Tell him I said hi, and that I missed him and haven't seen him in awhile." Ino said as her body relaxed from the fear.

"Oh yeah, I know. These stupid missions have us busy all the damn time," Naruto complained with a dramatic sigh, "Anyway, why don't you tell him yourself? Want me to pass him the phone?"

Ino shook her head, then said outloud, "No, it's fine. I'm bout to head out anyway, going to watch a movie. But you tell him I love him, and I love you too Naruto. We have to hang out sometime alright?"

"Woo! We'll go party when we do!" Naruto yelled in determination.

Ino giggled.

"Anyway, don't wanna be a bother, so I love you too Ino. See you around soon, k?"

Ino smiled slightly, "Sounds like a plan. Bye knuckle head."

"Bye piggy."

Ino rolled her eyes at her nick name, but smiled as she hung up the phone. As she did, another crack of thunder, even more loudly then others, split the silence, and all power went out.

Ino's heart pounded, "Shit." She cursed to herself, getting up from her bed and quickly moving to her drawers, looking for a flash light.

A low rumble of thunder made Ino whimper, and tears started to sing her eyes with fear. She rampaged for the flash light, but couldn't find it, "Where is it. Where is it." She mumbled quickly to herself, frightened out of her mind.

"I shouldn't have to be going through this," Ino said angrily to herself, wiping her eyes as the tears started to drop, "I shouldn't have to be looking for a flash light, or talking on the phone with my friends for comfort. Or wanting to run out of here and going to someone else house." She continued, a sob breaking through her throat as she moved to the next drawer, "She should be here. She should be protecting me. What the fuck am I doing. Why can't I stop caring about her."

She slammed the drawer, it also not having a flash light, and moving to the next quickly, "Fuck Sakura. It's over. I'm so tired of this. Temari could do a better job." Her heart pulled at her words, and she shook her head, wiping her eyes quickly, trying to see clearly in the dark. The tears weren't helping.

Then, she heard a rattle at the front door. She whirled around and her heart pounded in her chest. She froze, listening hard, trying to see if it were her imagination. Again, the door rattled, and she almost screamed. She held it back and quickly ran to the door.

Placing her ear to the door surface, she whimpered out, "Hello?"

"Ino? Baby, are you ok? Open the door, you sound like you've been crying." Said a sweet voice, and Ino couldn't stop her body automatically easing at the girls voice.

She closed her eyes angrily and wiped her tears hard from her eyes, yelling, "Fuck you Sakura. We're over. Ok. Done. I don't want to do this anymore."

Ino heard silence in response, and for a moment, she thought Sakura left, but then she heard, "Over… But why? What don't you want to do anymore?"

Ino just shook her head, shutting her eyes tightly as new tears came, a sob creeping up her throat, "This. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm tired of waiting for you every time a mission comes up. I'm tired of waking up alone! Tired of crying over someone who doesn't even give me back as much love as I put out!"

Silence again.

She put her back against the door and slid to the floor, miserably. She was sure this time, Sakura left. She sobbed harder, cursing at herself for even caring, angry at her heart that was in so much pain at the moment. She continued to sob, her palms covering her face, not bothering to stop the tears anymore.

Suddenly, hands grabbed her wrist. She jumped violently in response, her head shooting up from her hands. Her eyes adjusted and recognized the figure.

It was Sakura.

She was frowning slightly at Ino, kneeling in front of her, one knee on the floor for support and the other raised to her chest. Letting go of one of Ino's wrist, she held up a crumbled piece of paper that had the words _'I love you' _scribbled on them, "Do you not love me anymore?"

Ino avoided Sakura's emerald eyes, looking to the right, tears still falling, but she made sure her face still looked angry.

Sakura took her hand and softly pushed Ino's face towards her, "Baby…Do you not love me anymore?"

Ino crossed her arms, staring angrily at Sakura, "Go away Sakura."

Sakura frowned more at her words, "Why are you so upset? What did I do? I'm sorry. Let me fix it…"

Ino felt her anger rise, "You don't even know what you've done?"

"No. I don't. Tell me what I've done." Sakura said, calmly.

Ino couldn't control her anger anymore, "You leave me Sakura. Every time you come back, you leave, without a word. You go on your missions, and you don't come back for weeks at a time! And when you do finally come back, you fuck me, and walk out the door. Every. Single. Time. Without a word. Only a stupid note that lies. You don't love me! You don't care about me!" New tears came along with these words, and Ino wiped them away angrily, "So, we are over. I'm done with dealing with that bull shit. I'm sick of it."

Sakura looked at her, sorrow in her eyes as she took in her words. Ino's heart pulled at the sight, "You think I don't love you?"

Ino's eyes slid to the right, staying mute.

Sakura stood up, and turned around, walking a few steps, before stopping dead at her tracks, turning back around, and kneeled in front of Ino, this time her right arm going under her knees, the other under both of Ino's arms, picking her up bridal style.

"What are you doing." Ino asked, her words no longer harsh and laced with anger.

Sakura stayed silent and walked to Ino's bedroom. She kicked the door, trying her best to do it as quietly as possible. Walking towards the side of the bed, she laid Ino down carefully, before backing away and walking into the bathroom.

Ino sat up, fidgeting with her fingers with her back against the headboard, looking at the light that flooded underneath the door. As she sat there, she heard the water running from the shower head.

Ten minutes later, the water stopped and some seconds later Sakura came out with just a towel wrapped around her. Ino watched as Sakura dried herself a bit, before dropping the towel all together, and for some odd reason, Ino adverted her eyes, staring hard at the wall to her right. She listened, unintentionally, as Sakura opened drawers and slid clothes on. Finally, when Ino gained the courage, she looked back at Sakura, only to see Sakura's eyes already on her. She quickly turned back around, blushing slightly.

Sakura had only the skin tight black shorts she used to wore in her teenage years and an old sports bra for a top. Her body was exposed from the lack of clothing and if the lights were on, Ino might have been able to make out Sakura's tone body, or flat stomach that had slight abs on them.

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura walked around the bed then sat down at the bottom corner. She slumped over, placing her elbows on top of her knees and bringing her palms to her eyes, rubbing them lightly.

For awhile, they sat in silence, listening to nothing but the light rain from outside that had finally calmed down.

Then, with another sight, Sakura began.

"Babe…" She paused for a second, and tried again, "Ino. I love you, with all my heart. I don't want for us to end."

The words hung in the room for a moment before Sakura continued.

"I shouldn't have made you feel that way, making you think that I didn't love you. But baby, I do. Things will change. But see, I thought that me being away for so long all the time…I thought that I should at least do my job in one area for those nights that I'm only back for just a day. Thought that I should at least be able to…Satisfy you. The least I could do, seeing as I don't do well with everything else."

Sakura, who's head was still in her hands, lifted her head and stared ahead. Where she was looking was where the dresser was with the mirror. She looked at Ino through it, and smiled sadly at her, "I know I don't do too great with being around, or taking you out, or sweeping you off your feet. I've noticed. So, I've taken some leave from work. I've been saving up, you know, since the beginning. So now, we have a month together with no interruptions." She put her head down, shaking it as she stared at the floor, "I was going to surprise you with that today. I know it isn't much, but we'll spend it wisely. Go out every night, or just, I don't know, spend the day at the beach, or have a picnic, or both! I'll make things up to you."

She sighed and opened her mouth to say more, but Ino managed to crawl her way to Sakura without her noticing. She snaked her arms around Sakura's stomach, her legs sliding to both sides of her.

Sakura smiled lightly at Ino being so close.

"I'm sorry," Ino whispered out, and Sakura could tell she was about to cry, "I didn't know."

Sakura stood up and turned around, getting on her knees and moving between Ino's legs. She straightened her back and lifted her legs so she could see Ino at eye level, and also grabbed Ino's legs, moving them around her waist till Ino figured out what Sakura wanted. She brought her hands to Ino's face carefully, taking her thumbs and sliding them softly right under Ino's eyes, wiping the tears away. She smiled slightly at Ino as she tenderly did the work, "You always cry over everything." Sakura mumbled lovingly.

Ino's stomach fluttered at Sakura's touch, sniffling as she pouted slightly, "I can't help it."

Sakura wiped the last tear and stared into Ino's eyes with a smile, slowly dropping her hands, "Yes. I know. I love you for it."

Ino couldn't help but advert her eyes away at Sakura's words, knowing she had a stupid smile on her face.

"There's that smile," Sakura whispered softly, "The one that brightens my soul."

Ino shook her head, smiling even more at her words as she fidgeted with her fingers, "So, it's me and you for a month?" Ino asked, half trying to get the attention away from her, and half curious.

"Yeah, babe, me and you." Sakura said with a nod, taking her arms and wrapping it around Ino.

"Thank you." Ino mumbled in slight embarrassment.

"I love you," Was all Sakura's response.

Ino didn't say anything for a moment, but then whispered, "I love you too…" After seconds of silence, Ino looked up to see Sakura was smiling at her and Ino rolled her eyes, "Why are you smiling?"

Sakura shrugged, grinning now, "You saying you love me back means you never really believed I didn't love you."

Ino sighed, and shook her head, "No, Saku, I didn't believe that."

"Woo!" Sakura yelled, earning herself a punch, "Oww, why'd you hit me?"

"You're too loud, the neighbors will complain." Ino scolded, letting her legs fall from around Sakura.

Sakura blinked at Ino, before leaning forward with a small smile, "Why don't we give them a reason to complain?"

Ino flicked her eyes downward as Sakura continued to get closer, "What do you mean?" Ino said in a low voice, seeing as she was so close.

"Let's give them a reason to complain," Sakura repeated, "Have you screaming my name so loud that they have to complain." Sakura continued to tease.

A pulse raced to between Ino's legs as she blushed at Sakura's words. Luckily, Sakura couldn't see it in the dark, "Stop teasing me."

"Babe," Sakura said, leaning even more forward, her lips tickling Ino's, "I'm not teasing."

Ino shook her head, staying silent. But Sakura unwrapped her arms around Ino and placed her hands on Ino's thighs, creeping them upwards with her fingers spread, "Let me fuck you Ino."

Ino closed her eyes, holding in a groan, instead whispering, "Shit, Sakura, cut it out."

Sakura dropped her head to Ino's neck, sliding her tongue across the skin slowly, before kissing it with a light suck, "That's right, keep moaning my name." She mumbled.

Ino shut her eyes tighter, "I didn't."

"I can fix that," Sakura whispered in response, her hand now up Ino's shirt, pulling it along as she dragged her hand further up.

"What- What if I don't want you to." Ino breathed out, now struggling for words and grabbing Sakura's sides to bring her closer.

"Baby, don't lie," Sakura murmured, moving her lips slowly down Ino's neck, nipping at her collarbone, "You know the words babe. Tell me."

Ino shook her head, her hips moving unconsciously.

"Baby, tell me." Sakura's finger tips, that were underneath Ino's bra, slid further inside as she bit harder at Ino's collarbone.

"Fuck Sakura." Ino groaned.

"That was close."

Ino grinded the front of Sakura, moaning lightly, "Sakura, please-"

Sakura slid her hands all the way inside of Ino's bra, the bra sliding on top of Ino's breast as Sakura squeezed at them harshly, "Hm? What was that?"

Ino whimpred, speaking up, "Sakura, please fuck me."

Sakura smiled slightly in victory, standing up and pushing Ino lightly back, making her lay down in the bed, "With pleasure babe."

* * *

**So, there you go. :) hope you liked it. **

***whispers* help with what they should do all these days is totally welcomed, seeing as, like, I'm going to have 30 chapters. Oh snap! :)**

**oh, and I totally wrote the sexual part while listening to Woozy by Ludacris. :) jus soooo ya know.**

**Shycadet loves. Out.**


	2. Day 1

**A/N-** Hey. Now, this isn't how i wanted the rest of the chapters to be. I planned on actually going through exactly what they did each day, in detail. But this one was just like a filler, getting to know the characters and what not. you should still enjoy it, but yeah like i said, a filler.

Tell me what you think? k :)

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Ino laid there comfortably, having the most wonderful dream which caused her to have a smile on her face. She breathed out lightly with a slight cute snore.

The room was bright, the exact opposite of how it was last night. The rays that made it's way through the curtains exposed the specks of dust that floated and danced. The birds tweet happily, flying from tree to tree or chasing each other. From far away, if one listened hard enough, they could hear the busy village streets, already set up with open stores and stands for food.

Still, Ino slept through it all, not being bothered one bit by the tweet's and the villages low, humming, murmur. The bed sheets tangled with her legs, falling between them and even under them as some of Ino's legs were shown. The clock beside the night stand sat obediently, just switching the numbers to Eight Thirty-one. By then, the suns rays slowly crept up Ino's body, finally reaching her face, then reaching her eyes. As soon as they hit them, her eyes squeezed shut from the sudden change from dark to light, and with a mixture of a slight groan and a final snore, she blinked her eyes open with a heavy yawn and stretch.

For some reason, last night escaped Ino's memory, because she expected to have the full bed to stretch. When her legs and hands hit someone, she pulled back quickly and carefully, not exactly thinking 'Who's in the bed with me?', but thinking, 'Ah crap, I hope I didn't wake them.' But her worries slowly fell into a happy, giddy, feeling as she saw Sakura laying there next to her, smiling slightly at Ino. She was laid on her side, her eyes steadily on Ino.

"Good morning," Sakura whispered, her smile still on her face.

Ino couldn't help but smile also, but because of the sleepiness she was sure her smile came out lopsided and clumsy, "Morning." She managed to mumble out with another yawn. Ino shivered at the coldness as her body registered to her surroundings and the temperature, but it wasn't exactly the temperature that had made her cold. She looked down, but didn't see that she was naked, more like felt and realized she was naked. She blushed furiously, last night running through her head. Oh, how fantastic it was, how it always is. She could almost feel the pleasure all over again, feel the sweat at her brow and the sheets between her fingers as she squeezed on them for support.

Sakura watched as Ino registered everything around her. She knew that Ino was like a slow computer that had just been turned on when waking up, sluggishly warming up. She chuckled once she knew that Ino realized that she had no clothing on. Sakura was quiet comfortable with it, actually, but she knew Ino was more embarrassed and nervous after the sex. Never during, never before, but always after. One of the many things that Sakura loved. She scooted closer, grabbing Ino's body and pulling her so their bodies pressed together, sharing body heat. Ino nervously gotten ridged, laying against Sakura, trying too hard to be comfortable, "Ino, your beautiful." She whispered.

Ino blushed at hearing Sakura's words, her eyes adverting in embarrassment. She felt a kiss on her cheek and she couldn't help but smile goofily, "Stop it Sakura."

"I mean it though," Sakura continued, kissing down to Ino's shoulder, "Most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Ino just smiled, closing her eyes and trying not to feel so giddy, "Thank you."

"Oh, you are most welcome. I'm glad I got you off the streets before anyone could be graced with your body," Sakura continued, smiling slightly, "Now you're mine. Got the marks to prove it."

Ino's eyes widened, her hands shooting to her neck, "Ugh Sakura, tell me you didn't!"

Sakura smiled fully, "What?" She asked innocently, "You're mine, I have a right to mark you. I had to put a couple though, you know, to make sure people see it there."

"Sakura!" Ino complained, "It takes forever for hickeys to go away! And I bet it's all humid today after that rain, so I cant wear a jacket! What am I suppose to do to hide this!"

Sakura grinned, "You aren't suppose to hide anything, you show it proudly."

Ino grumbled, "If I had a wedding ring, I'd show that proudly, not some damn hickeys."

Sakura chuckled at her statement, sitting up and ruffling her own hair, "Well, those will have to do till then."

Ino couldn't help but smile, "Till then?"

Sakura swung her legs over the bed, but twisted her body and kissed Ino quickly on the lips, rolling her eyes as she did so, "Yes love, till then." Then she got up and headed towards the door, aiming to open and leave the room.

"So you plan on it." Ino asked childishly, as if she were asking for a piece of cake. The thought of being married to Sakura made Ino feel so excited, butterflies floating and weightlessness feelings in her stomach.

Sakura chuckled, pulling on a bra and her shorts then opening the door and walking towards the kitchen, but did not answer.

"Sakura!" Ino whined loudly.

"That's exactly how you sounded last night. Oh how I love to hear you moan my name." Sakura called back as she looked inside of the fridge.

Ino blushed, looking down and fidgeting with her fingers. She didn't want to think about last night again, she might have a problem about being just a bit wet, "Shut up." She said, not expecting Sakura to hear. But then she heard Sakura laughing, " Aw come on I was just teasing," She said to Ino. Ino smiled slightly and grabbed her thin bed sheet and getting up, wrapping it around herself.

"So, I was going to get up and have breakfast waiting for you. I woke up way earlier then you, like about six thirty. But, I thought maybe that, since you say you wake up alone a lot, I would just wait to be there when you wake up." Sakura said, taking out eggs and bacon, along with other products as she saw Ino walking out of the bedroom.

Ino watched her, at the counter with her hand on her chin for support as she leaned over, "Yes, actually, it was really nice to have you there when I woke up."

Sakura smiled, "So I was right."

Ino smiled slightly, "Yes, you were. But let me cook breakfast Sakura."

Sakura eyebrows pulled together, "Why, I can handle it."

Ino just shook her head, saying softly, "I haven't cooked for you in so long."

"Well, that doesn't matter!" Sakura started, but took a look at Ino and smiled, giving in, "Alright babe, cook for me then."

Ino walked over and pecked Sakura on the lips then turning around towards the bedroom, "You will have to wait till I'm done showering. And, today Sakura, I want you to take me to a convention."

Sakura walked to the front door and opened it, grabbing the newspaper from the mat that was right outside the door, "A convention? How come?"

"I love conventions, the way they dress up and everything. And you know I love romance anime and manga." Ino called from the room, already having her blanket dropped and heading to the drawers to grab a bra and panties.

Sakura came to the doorway, leaning her shoulder against it with the newspaper in her hand. She watched Ino's naked body, trying to speak in a way that was normal but struggling, "Uh, well. Yeah, I know that, but that's an odd first date."

Ino whirled around at Sakura's voice sounding so close, then blushed as she realized she couldn't exactly cover herself. She looked away from Sakura as she spoke, "Well, I don't think so. Do you want to go some place else?"

Sakura shook her head, smiling and walking towards her love, "No baby, I think it's perfect. Should have known you didn't want some romantic picnic first."

Ino stood there, smiling and blushing, "Ah, you know me."

"Yup, I sure do," Sakura mumbled, wrapping her arms around Ino and pressing her naked body close to her. She bent down and kissed on Ino's neck.

Ino sighed in comfort, but then pushed Sakura away, smiling as she grabbed her things and walked to the bathroom, "Stop teasing your girl, please. Anyway, if you want breakfast anytime soon you'd leave me be! Plus, the convention I have in mind is a long drive away, and I don't want to miss all of it!"

Sakura chuckled, walking out the door way, "Let me join you in the shower, the quicker we do that, the quicker we will both be ready."

"You know I heard of that before," Ino said as she closed and locked the door, "Once upon a time. And I clearly remember being tricked into you having your way with me.'

Sakura laughed loudly, "Whatever are you talking about."

"You can't fool me again Sakura!" Ino called before the shower head was spitting out water, "Oh, and by the way, could you put a spoon in the freezer."

Sakura blinked and called back, "For what?"

"The hickeys!"

Sakura just chuckled, walking to the kitchen and placing a spoon in the freezer before walking back over to the couch.

She sat down crossing her legs and opening the newspaper, scanning over the different topics as she waited patiently. As she did so, she had an everlasting smile planted on her face. Her work always pulled her away from Ino, never giving them a chance to do anything together. If Sakura had her way, she would spend the rest of her life with Ino, not doing a damn thing else. What a shame that Sakura had to make sure she paid the bills. Ino too, her working at the flower shop and all.

Sakura remembered once upon a time when she and Ino were nurses together. That was how they met. Sakura chuckled, recapping the events. They didn't even know what they were getting into back then, "We were completely stupid." Sakura whispered. But then she blinked, and went back to paying attention to the newspaper.

After some time, Ino stepped out of the shower, drying herself with her fluffy yellow towel. She hummed as she gotten dressed, putting her hair up in a messy pony tail. Then, she walked out of the room, humming happily and walking towards the kitchen, "What would you like to eat?"

"Hmm." Sakura thought, still absorbed in the paper, "You know me babe, I'll eat anything."

"Come on, tell me," Ino whined.

Sakura looked up from her paper, "What is going on anyway? Why must you do everything and why do I have to command you what to cook?"

Ino stood in the kitchen, fidgeting with her fingers with her back turned away from Sakura, "Well," She started, "I just…Like doing things for you and. Well. I like listening to you."

Sakura blinked, the smiled slightly, shaking her head silently and holding the paper back up to her face, "Could I have pancakes and bacon, and eggs?" She asked, trying not to sound too amused.

"Yes, you can." Ino said happily, practically skipping to the refrigerator and taking out the supplies again, along with the spoon.

Sakura relaxed as she just listened to Ino's happy humming. She read over the news of the village, her thoughts wandering in and out. _Maybe I should tell Naruto and Sasuke I took off,_ Sakura thought, _I haven't hung with them in awhile… Nah, I think I'll wait a few days. Have some more time with Ino. Oh, I wonder how Kakashi is, that old timer is probably still doing missions. I wonder when I'll have my own team. I guess after the exams I guess. I really do want a small squad. I could teach them loads. I always though Kakashi was way strong back then. _Sakura chuckled at her thoughts, her memories wandering to team seven. How she practically fainted when she thought Sasuke was hurt in the exercise of taking the bells. _Oh god, I used to be so stupid._

"It's done." Ino called.

Sakura snapped her head to Ino, "What? Already."

Ino held the spoon to her neck, where she was sure a hickey was, and smiled, "Yes baby, it's already done. I thought I took forever."

Sakura shook her head, grinning at the food at the table as she walked over, "Oh man, it looks great." Her mouth practically watered as she sat down at the table. She felt Ino's hand slide around her neck as Ino leaned down, mumbling, "Really?"

Sakura could have laughed. Clearly it looked amazing, but she knew how Ino always needed to be reassured, "Yes babe, it looks excellent."

Ino smiled happily, grabbing the fork and scooping some eggs up. She turned her head to see Sakura's face as she fed Sakura slowly. Sakura opened her mouth obediently and chewed happily. Ino giggled and kissed Sakura's cheek before standing up fully, "Hurry up and eat so we can go."

"You're not eating?" Sakura asked, taking a bite of pancake.

"Yes. But I didn't want anything that I cooked for you."

Sakura frowned, her fork going down slowly, "Well, you could have made something else if you didn't want it."

Ino just shook her head, smiling, "No, it's fine. I wanted to cook for you."

Sakura sighed, "Babe, don't do that again, k."

"And why not, I can do what I want. I'll just make something for myself." Ino scoffed.

Sakura rolled her eyes, pulling her hand away from the fork, "Just not right. You didn't have to cook me something completely different."

Ino frowned, "It doesn't matter that much."

Sakura shook her head, "No, it does."

"Just appreciate it Sakura." Ino said, getting upset now, her back already turning to walk away.

"I do appreciate it babe, just. I don't know, I feel kinda spoiled and selfish if you do that." Sakura tried to explain, knowing it was only down hill from here.

"Yeah. Ok."

Sakura sighed, shaking her head as she looked back down at her food. She wasn't very hungry anymore. She never really was if she thought Ino was upset with her, "Sorry." She called to Ino, but she didn't get a reply.

Ino stood in the kitchen, a bit annoyed, and opened the refrigerator looking at what was inside. She grabbed some milk, then grabbed the cereal box on top of the fridge. Practically grumbling to herself, she poured the cereal in the bowl, "Stupid." Was all that managed to make sense out of her angry rant. Then she felt arms wrap around her stomach, and warmth replacing the cool chill on her back. She felt the breath against her neck, and she couldn't help but smile slightly, "Thank you baby. That was delicious." She heard Sakura say.

Ino wanted to groan, it was like she could never stay mad at Sakura, at least when she was around, "I'm a chef, what can I say." Was all she said with a smile.

"Keep it up and you shall be my wife. Cooking for me like this every day." Sakura said, breathing out in content with her full belly.

The thought made Ino's stomach flip. That sounded, to her, absolutely perfect, "Go get ready Sakura." Was all she managed to say.

"Yes ma'am, but won't you join me?" Sakura asked innocently, kissing lightly at Ino's neck.

Ino sighed heavily, "Stop that," She whined, "Plus we just…you know… last night."

Sakura laughed, "Sorry, didn't catch that, what did we do last night."

Ino grumbled, "Don't be a jerk Sakura."

Sakura just laughed, letting go of Ino and walking towards the bedroom, "You mean we just fucked last night."

Ino missed the warmth immediately, "Shut up."

Sakura just continued to laugh.

"Ok, then you get off right." Ino said, sitting up and reading the sign carefully as they sped pass it on the highway.

Sakura glanced at Ino skeptically as she turned the steering wheel slightly to get off at the exit, "You sure? That's not what it said in the directions."

Ino rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat again, "I know where I'm going Sakura, I mean, I've only been here once, but I remember the directions."

"One time," Sakura mumbled, "And she claims to remember."

"Keep it up, and you'll end up on the couch tonight." Ino warned, glancing at her perfect nails and looking for a flaw carefully.

Sakura snuck her hand to Ino's side of the car and laid it on Ino's exposed thigh lightly, "You don't mean that babe." She smiled as she noticed Ino freeze. And though it was hard to hear over the car, she thought she heard Ino's breath struggle for a second.

"I…do." Ino said carefully, but not moving Sakura's hand.

Sakura slid it further down Ino's thigh, creeping it closer to her prize. She could barely feel the heat coming from the core, but it was enough. Gave her a taste of what she was aiming for.

"Sakura…" Ino said, struggling for words, "You need to pay attention, the turn is coming up."

"Woops," Sakura said in quick panic, taking her hand back gracefully and smoothly swerving and turning the corner.

Ino breathed out a sigh of relief from her being freed by Sakura's hand prison, "Alright, after this light, you're going to be making a left and it will be straight ahead."

Sakura nodded and sped up, effortlessly cutting off a car by an inch and turning at the light.

"Jesus, must you drive like that?" Ino grumbled.

Sakura shrugged, "I have no patients for those slow, cautions, drivers."

"Oh, you mean you want to get us killed?" Ino asked aggravatedly, "Because, that's what I clearly heard from that sentence."

Sakura turned in a parking lot and sped through it, looking for a spot, "Don't be ridiculous."

Ino crossed her arms and radiated with anger, "Slow down, we are in a fucking parking lot."

Sakura quickly turned left into an empty spot, and stopped centimeters before crashing into the parked car that was just in front of their spot, "Ah, this is a good spot."

As she finished the sentence, Ino was already out and slamming the door, stalking off.

"Ah crap." Sakura said to herself, grabbing Ino's jacket and looking around the car to see if there was anything else she might need. When she was satisfied that there wasn't anything else, she quickly got out of the car and jogged to, "Ino! Ino! Why are you walking off, what did I do?"

"Of course, because you never fucking know." Ino said to herself loud enough to Sakura to hear.

"You're right I don't know, come on. Was it my driving?" Sakura asked, leaning forward to see Ino's face as she walked beside her.

"I hate your driving." Ino spat.

Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist and forced her to stop moving, then forced Ino to come close to her when she turned her around, "Babe, I'll make sure I drive safe when I'm driving back. I just didn't want to miss anything, you were so excited to do this, I wanted to make sure that we still had all day to do this."

Ino crossed her arms in front of Sakura, looking to the right and tapping her foot, but when she heard about Sakura driving home, she faced Sakura was a crazy look, "You driving back? Hell no. I'm driving back. God, after all that time of you being away," Ino ranted, turning around and storming off, "I completely forgot how crazy of a driver you are."

Sakura laughed and caught back up to Ino, "I'm not that bad." When Sakura looked at Ino and saw she was giving her ANOTHER crazy look, she laughed again, "Alright. Alright. I just don't have patients, you know that."

Ino shook her head, "I don't understand that, you deal with me all the time."

"That's because you are mine, and I love you. Those lousy drivers, they aren't worth the effort."

Ino smiled slightly and shook her head again, and then she looked up at the huge convention building ahead of them, "Jeez it's huge." She heard Sakura saying in awe.

The building was huge, pure white with black windows all connected in big rows. It was egg shaped, literally, windows connected in a complete circle. At the seventh row, the very top, where it was smaller than the of windows, had clearer windows then the pure black, and the design of the windows were different. Surrounding the building were blooming trees, different types of colorful pink, deep purples, and bright greens.

Around it were crowds of people creating a colorful, abstract, blend made by the awkward customs of the people. It was continuously moving, shifting left and right, but always staying stationary. Some people swung around swords, others a mallets or syths. And the fake characters gave off a loud, buzzing, hum.

"I know, it is. It has, like, seven stories or something. We wont have time for all of them, but we can still get a lot done." Ino said. Then shivered at the breeze. "Hey, Sakura, did you manage to grab my-" Ino asked, but cut off when she felt Sakura place a jacket around her shoulders. She smiled slightly, her heart softening, "Thanks.." She mumbled.

Sakura smiled, "Of course babe. Oh, hey look look! It's that syth from Soul Eater." Sakura pointed.

Ino looked in the direction, "Oh yeah, you're right." Ino watched as the guy impersonated how Soul walked, the only thing he was missing, in Ino's opinion, was the shark like teeth.

"Hey, pretty good costume!" Sakura called, waving and smiling. The guy looked over at them and smiled, saying thanks and walking towards his group, that were dressed just like the Soul Eater characters.

Ino looked around, trying to see where exactly the entrance was. She didn't notice she was standing on her tip toes till Sakura snickered, "Trying to see over everyone?"

Ino looked over at Sakura with a glare, "I can't see the entrance, but I remember it was straight ahead. Like, dead in the middle. There's a lot, but the one I went in was straight ahead."

Sakura took Ino's hand, squeezing it tightly and securely, "Well, if it's straight ahead, means we are going to have to go through this crowd. Ready for it?" Ino blinked, then shook her head quickly. Sakura just smiled, "Good, hold on tight."

To Ino, the experience was horrible. She was pushed, shoved, squished, kicked, grabbed, and pinched at the butt more than once if you can believe it. The whole time, she held on to Sakura's hand, making sure she wasn't to get lost in this crowd. By the time she got out, she gasped for the sweet air that she missed during their dangerous travel. While she was gasping, hands on her knees, Sakura stood in front of her, smirking, "What? That was tough for you?"

"Shut." Ino said between a breath, "Up." She finished between another.

X

They had finally found themselves inside. Ino jumped from one area to another, holding Sakura's hand and pulling her along with 'oohs' and 'ahs.' She squealed every time she saw something she had read, and always stared when she saw a person dressed as a character. She was having the most fun in the world.

Sakura followed Ino, smiling slightly by her behavior. She nodded as Ino showed her things like a kid who was telling a parent about a cool toy. She allowed Ino to drag her around, speaking excitedly about one thing after another. For some sad reason, Sakura couldn't exactly remember when the last time her and Ino actually went out like this. Being on missions left and right, they didn't exactly have time for this stuff.

"What the." Ino said allowed, staring at a book strangely.

Sakura snapped back to reality, "Hm? What is it?"

Ino held out the book to Sakura's face, and she read aloud, "Naruto?"

Ino nodded, bringing the book back to her face so she could look at it, again "It's strange. Why would a manga series be called Naruto?"

Sakura shook her head, "No clue. But Naruto is gonna love this once we tell him."

Ino giggled, looking up from the book, "He will go on and on about how his name is used for a series."

Sakura nodded seriously, "We will never hear the end of it. He'd probably read the whole thing. Tell us everything about it." Sakura sighed.

Ino frowned, "You're right, I think it'll be better if we don't mention this to him. Ever."

Sakura smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

Ino stared at it curiously, "I wonder what it is about."

Sakura shrugged, "Do we really wanna know?"

Ino smiled slightly, "No. I don't think so." Then she put it back down and continued to drag Sakura to somewhere else.

X

They made it to the fifth floor before Ino started to whine about her legs aching. She leaned against Sakura for support, sighing for the millionth time, all her energy gone, "Can we leave now?"

Sakura stood, staring at the manga, "Oh come on, I just got interested."

But the blonde continued to whine, "Jeez, you couldn't have gotten into it three hours ago?"

"All the things you were looking at were crap," The pinkette argued.

Blinking in surprise of Sakura's truth, Ino frowned, "It was _not _crap. You could learn a thing or two from those romance mangas."

Sakura obviously disagreed, showing it by her eyes rolling, "Don't be ridiculous. I treat you way better than any of those girls get treated in those books."

"You do not."

Sakura put the book down, turning to Ino, "What do you mean I don't? Ino. I treat you like a queen."

Ino just shook her head, "If I were being treated like a queen, you would have been picked me up and got me outter here."

Sakura sighed a long sigh, "Alright babe, we are leaving."

"Oh no. Don't let me ruin you're fun." Ino grumbled out.

Sakura smiled lovingly, taking Ino's hand and pulling her along, "You are really ridiculous. You know that?"

"How so?"

"You're spoiled. Incredibly." Sakura said bluntly, pressing the number one on the elevator.

Ino crossed her arms, looking away from Sakura, "By who? Certainly not you."

Sakura just shook her head, "Are you serious? Not by me? Of course you're spoiled by me."

"Alright. Then how am I?" Ino challenged.

"You don't want to go there."

"Tell me."

Sakura sighed, "Well, for starters, I fuck you whenever you ask. I pay you attention when you beg for it."

Ino blushed, quickly looking away, "That…Doesn't count."

Sakura smiled slightly, "No. It does. But you see, I never mind spoiling you in that manner. I like when my girl begs for attention."

Ino cleared her throat, "Give me another example."

Sakura walked out of the elevator, walking towards the exit, "I don't know Ino. You win."

Ino sighed, "Well… I like when you spoil me."

Sakura smiled slightly, but hid it, "Yeah baby, and I like spoiling you. So it's a win win."

Ino shivered, hugging herself with her jacket around her. Sakura wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closely to share body heat, "Why do you like spoiling me?"

Sakura chuckled, "Because you're mine to spoil. And I like making you happy. When we have children, I will be spoiling my little girl. She will be my princess."

Ino's heart fluttered, her stomach flipping, "When we have children?"

Sakura shook her head, "Honestly, sometimes you sound too surprised." Then, she opened the car door for Ino, and she allowed her to slip in before she closed the door and walked around, slipping in the car herself.

"Are we going to have children, Sakura?" Ino asked softly.

Sakura started the engine, backing out carefully and pulling off smoothly, "Ino, I love you, and I don't plan on losing you. "

"But we aren't even married." Ino continued, whispering to herself.

"Always pressing marriage. We are still young."

Ino frowned, "But I want you tied down with me as soon as possible. What if you fall for some other girl while we are still doing this dating thing. What will happen then."

Sakura sighed, "Ino. I love you. And I don't plan on losing you." She repeated slowly.

Ino shook her head, "That could change."

"That is pretty offensive, you know that?" Sakura said with a frown.

Ino just waved her off, "What's offensive is that you are going to be falling for some whore on the street."

Sakura rubbed her face quickly, trying to pay attention to the road, "Do you hear yourself right now? You're sounding ridiculous."

"Sakura. Marry me." Ino said, turning to look at Sakura very seriously."

"Would you cut that out." Sakura said in a tired tone.

Ino frowned, "Is that a no?"

Sakura groaned, "Ino. Shush. Just sit back and enjoy the drive."

"The one that I'm suppose to be making?" Ino asked tonelessly.

Sakura smiled slightly, "Yes. The one you're suppose to be making, but I am doing it for you. Don't worry, I'm gonna drive correctly this time."

Ino sighed, "I guess if you fall in love with a whore, I can always have Temari."

Sakura's eyes tightened, and her mouth turned into the deepest frown, "No." She said simply.

Ino raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"No." Sakura repeated, sternly.

Ino crossed her arm, "Who are you to tell me what to do? Last I check, there wasn't a ring on this finger."

Sakura practically growled, "Temari won't be getting anywhere near you. And you don't need a damn ring. Shit, I'd give you hickeys and bite marks to show the whole fucking world, especially her, that you are mine."

Ino smiled slightly, finding this amusing, "Stop acting jealous."

"She's a bitch." Sakura said simply.

"Only to you." Ino said with a shrug, "She treated me-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Sakura growled out.

Ino blinked, "Why not?"

"I don't want to know how she treated you. I treat you ten times better."

Ino sighed, "Sakura. Cut it out, you act like she is competition or something."

"I don't like her."

Closing her eyes, Ino laid her head back, "I know baby, I know."

X

Ino didn't realize she fell asleep in till she felt Sakura carrying her. She shifted, her arms tightening around Sakura's neck and snuggling closer.

"Sorry." She heard Sakura murmur, "I tired not to wake you."

Ino just half nodded, pressing closer into Sakura. As Sakura carried her, she woke up in intervals of thirty seconds. First, she was at the bottom of the steps, then she was at the front door, hearing it close silently, then she was in bed, hugging nothing but herself. She groaned at this, sleepily but angrily, "Sakura." She croaked, far too tired to be embarrassed by her voice.

She felt the bed dip, and heard Sakura murmur, "Yes baby."

"You're not near me." Ino mumbled, sleepily, the words hardly passing her lips.

"I know baby, I'm sorry." Sakura apologized, wrapping her arms around Ino.

Ino nodded, pressing her face into Sakura's body, not exactly know what part of the body it was, just enjoying the warmth.

"Good night." Ino whispered, then started to snore lightly.

Sakura smiled, "Night."

* * *

**Was that alright?**


	3. Day 2 part 1

**A/N - **K. So you'll find out that this chapter is a bit...steamy. I just wanted to say I'm sorry if i offend anyone with the language i used in the chapter. It was just a bit of foreplay. Enjoy. This is part 1.

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

For some reason, Ino felt as if everything from the past two days were just a dream. To be more accurate, a night mare. She didn't like to be led on, and this was the biggest lead on to her. A month of nothing but her and the girl she loved? Bull shit. It was some stupid mind trick that her brain played in a desperate measure to comfort Ino in her sleep…

X

Ino shot up from sleep, colors blurring as she did. Incredibly fast, her mind processed her surroundings as she puffed out breaths as if she were running a marathon. When her brain finally calculated, her heart cracked. She was alone, tangle sheets next to her and the door closed shut. No one was here with her.

She knew it.

Still, tears stung her eyes as broke down. Ino grabbed her face with her palms, her stomach hurting in true pain, "Idiot." She mumbled to herself, "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Of course I dreamed it. Of course I did. Why did I even get happy about it." All her words came out muffled through her palms. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she sat there, alone. She started to sob out.

Something pulled her though, pulled with an invisible string that tugged for Ino's head to raise up. Slowly and with a struggle, Ino raised her face away from her palms. As she did, she saw the clothes she was wearing. The clothes from her dream.

Ino's eyebrows came together in confusion, tears still leaking out. Then, her eyes widened.

At that moment, Sakura burst through the door. She looked anxious as she swiftly covered the ground between her and Ino, "Ino, what's wrong babe? I heard you crying from the kitchen." Ino just stared at her as she came around the bed and grabbed Ino, pulling her closely into her, "Was it a bad dream?"

Ino tears turned into tears of joy. She choked out a sob of happiness, "You're here…"

That caused Sakura to frown, "Did you think that I was gone at a mission? I told you that I took a month off. I wouldn't lie about that Ino."

Ino just shook her head, sniffling, "I don't know…"

Sakura silently held Ino for a moment, then sighed, "Well. I made you breakfast if you'd like it?"

Ino tried to keep her face away from Sakura, feeling embarrassed about this whole situation, "Yes, I would."

Sakura bent her head and kissed Ino's neck softly, nipping playfully, "Come on baby," She mumbled, "Cheer up. I have today all planned out."

Ino smiled softly, sighing out, "Ok, so what do we have planned?"

Giving Ino's neck one final kiss, Sakura pulled away and shook her head, already walking towards the door, "That's a surprise. Now come on, your breakfast will get cold."

Ino sighed out again and climbed out of bed, wiping her eyes, "You know I really don't like you're breakfasts, Sakura. You always try to make me eat that crap they feed you during missions."

Sakura laughed, pulling out two plates, "It's healthy for you, and gives you nutrients. I need to get you to have some type of protein, seeing as when I'm away you eat nothing but junk and don't cook."

Ino sat at the table, crossing her arms and staring at the table, "I don't eat only junk." She grumbled.

Sakura continued to fix the plates, shaking her head, "Naruto and Sasuke tell me everything."

Ino groaned, "Never in their lives could they keep things to themselves."

Holding two plates, Sakura walked over to the table, "They aren't suppose to love, I told them to tell me everything."

Ino waved her off, "They could at least keep one secret for me."

"Naruto maybe will, but Sasuke would never." Sakura said cheerfully, placing the plate in front of Ino before placing her own at her seat.

Ino stared at her plate, and smiled happily, "French toast!"

Sakura nodded, putting a fork next to Ino, "With powder sugar and chopped pineapples on top, syrup on the side with cinnamon sprinkled into it, and fresh lime kiwi strawberry smoothie."

Ino clapped like a happy child, "I can't believe you remembered this. I haven't had this since I was a kid!"

Sakura continued to nod, amused, "Yes yes, when you were living with your dad over the summer."

Ino grabbed her fork, grinning. She glanced at Sakura plate and scrunched her face in disgust, "You're plate is looking pretty grim over there."

Sakura looked at her plate that was filled with turkey bacon, egg whites, a piece of toast and orange juice on the side, "What's grim is that sugar breakfast you have over there."

Ino shook her head, still staring at it, "Those eggs look officially lonely without there best friend, Yoke."

Sakura chuckled, "They have bacon to keep them company."

Ino leaned into the plate, nodding as if listening to someone speak. Then, she brought her head back up, looking at Sakura seriously, "The eggs say they shall have revenge. And the turkey is upset that you killed him when it wasn't even thanksgiving."

Sakura frowned slightly, staring at her food, "Well I'm sure the pig is grateful at least."

Ino laughed and looked back at her own plate, "Can we eat now. Please?"

"Say thank you for the food first," Sakura said, bowing her head. Once she looked up from her silent prayer, she saw Ino had already gone half way into her first French Toast. She chuckled, "Keep it up and you'll gain wait."

Ino suddenly stopped sucking on her smoothie. Her eyes narrowed, "That's your plan! You plan on fating me up so you have an excuse to leave?"

Sakura adverted her eyes, saying dramatically, "Damn. She knows."

Ino dropped her fork and pointed accusingly, "Well it won't work! I refuse to eat any more!"

Sakura shrugged, chewing happily on her food. Then she glanced back up to see Ino slowly munching on another piece of French Toast. Sakura laughed, "What happened?"

Ino stuck her tongue out, "I decided after **this **meal I will eat nothing else."

Sakura continued to laugh, "Couldn't resist."

Ino kicked Sakura in the shin.

"Oh, very mature." Sakura grumbled in pain. Ino continued to eat happily.

X

"We need to get in the shower, we are about to be running late." Sakura said, putting their plates into the sink.

Ino sat in her seat, rubbing her stomach, "But we can't." Ino sighed happily, "I need time to enjoy the aftermath of my meal."

Sakura walked over and grabbed Ino's hand, dragging her into the room, "We have no time for that."

Ino groaned, "Why not? When is this thing you plan on doing?"

Sakura glanced at the clock on the night stand as she let go of Ino's hand and went to close the door, "In a good five hours."

Ino blinked, "You're kidding me? Why are we rushing when we have so much time!"

Sakura walked back over to Ino, "Well, it's going to take a good two to get there."

Ino nodded, crossing her arms, "Ok. So what about the remanding three?"

Sakura stepped closer to Ino, mumbling as her eyes slide down Ino's body, "And it's going to take a good thirty minutes to get ready."

Ino's eyes left Sakura's, embarrassed about how she was staring at her, "Alright, that leaves us with two hours and thirty minutes."

"I'd like a fifteen minute grace period, just in case something happens." Sakura continued to say quietly, grabbing Ino's hand and pulling her towards her.

"Alright." Ino mumbled, half struggling with Sakura as she got pulled, "Two hours and fifteen minutes. We have plenty of time."

"Exactly. Plenty of time for me and you." Sakura said softly, pulling Ino in till she was pressed against her body. She bent her head and kissed Ino's neck softly, running her hand to Ino's waist."

Ino struggled for words, her breath uneven as she looked ahead over Sakura's shoulder, trying to concentrate, "Sakura… Do you think this is the best time?"

Sakura nipped at Ino's neck, sucking down to Ino's shoulder, "Mhm. Right before us showering, it's the perfect time."

Ino's eyes closed slowly and she breathed out shakily, "What if I don't want to. What if I say no?"

Sakura nipped at Ino's shoulder hard, her hand sliding to Ino's ass and she squeezed it with all her strength. Ino squeaked, her hands shooting to Sakura's back, pressing her nails into them for support. Sakura smiled, "I'm afraid," Sakura said, nipping towards Ino's collarbone, "That you don't have a choice."

Ino's breath was certainly uneven now. She continued to press her nails against Sakura's back as she tried to focus on standing. There was an ach between her legs, and lightening racing towards the ach, "Sakura, please." She breathed out, "Can't we just shower."

Sakura slid her hands to Ino's waist again, only to slip her hands under Ino's shirt and drag it up as her hands glided Ino's soft warm skin, "You don't mean it."

Ino's stomach flinched at the contact of Sakura's hand. She groaned out in a combination of frustration, determination, and lust, "I said no."

Sakura smiled as she pulled her face away from Ino's neck and looked into Ino's eyes,. She noticed that Ino's face was a bit flush as she continued to rise her hands up Ino's stomach, "You'll be begging soon enough."

Ino placed her hand on top of Sakura's, pulling them further up body slowly, till her shirt was over her white lacy bra. As she did, she stared into Sakura's eyes, watching for her reaction.

Sakura's eyes wandered to Ino's bra, noticing that her nipples were poking out a bit. She continued to stare in till Ino stepped back and lifted her arms up slowly. In a rush, Sakura pulled Ino's shirt over her head, then her eyes wandered over Ino's perfect body, "God you're beautiful."

Ino stepped forward again, wrapping her arms around Sakura's neck. She whispered, "Are you going to have you're way with me now?"

Sakura hands went to Ino's thighs, and bending down slightly, she slid her hands behind them. Then, she lifted Ino till she was able to wrap her legs around her waist, "Yes baby, I'll be having my way with you now."

Ino rubbed her crouch against Sakura's stomach with her jeans on. She groaned slightly in frustration, "Hurry up."

Sakura walked Ino casually towards the bed, "Could have sworn you said no two seconds ago."

Ino nodded quickly, trying to get as close to Sakura as possible, "I did. I don't want this. You're forcing me."

Sakura laid Ino on the bed carefully, pressing her body on top of her, "Is that right? You don't want this?"

Ino shook her head, her legs spreading apart as Sakura laid between them. She rubbed her crouch against Sakura's body slowly, closing her eyes tightly.

"Hmm." Sakura said, leaning towards the right slightly as she slid her hand down Ino's body slowly as Ino continued to move her hips slowly. She reached Ino's jeans and she unbuttoned them, then dipped her hand inside. She heard Ino gasp softly, "Well. If you don't want it I guess I'll just have to force you."

Ino moaned softly as she felt Sakura's palm press against her sex, "You mean rape."

Sakura shook her head, rubbing Ino's pussy through her panties, "No. Just force. You'll like it. Don't worry."

Ino continued to shake her head, but raised her hips slightly, pressing against Sakura's hand, "No."

Sakura smiled, leaving her hand there, "But you're pressing against my hand."

Ino just shook her head.

Sakura pulled her hand out of Ino's jeans. She heard the groan of frustration, but ignored it as she started to tug them down. Ino quickly helped, and in two seconds Ino's jeans were tossed on the floor.

"Take you're shirt off." Ino whined.

"Shh." Sakura mumbled, pulling at Ino's panties, "I'm suppose to be forcing you remember."

"Sakura." Ino continued to whine.

Sakura shook her head, "Maybe if you moan for me."

Ino stopped Sakura's hand from pulling her panties down any further as she moaned, "Sakura. Please."

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment. The sound of Ino's moan made pulses race to between her legs and her stomach flip. She then opened her eyes and sat up, straddling Ino, and took off her shirt, tossing it to the floor. She saw Ino looking at her body, "Can I take you're panties off now?"

Ino laid there, looking up at her, "You're the one forcing me…Do what you want."

Sakura smiled, laying back down on Ino, "Oh, so you're telling me that you like me having my way with you?" Sakura asked, pulling down Ino's panties and slowly letting her fingertips tickle the inside of Ino's thigh.

Ino groaned, nodding her head, "Yes."

Sakura continued to smile, letting her fingers split Ino's lips apart, "What a slut."

Ino's eyes shut tightly, moaning at Sakura's words, "I'm your slut."

Sakura laughed softly, pressing her fingers against Ino's entrance, "That's right. My slut. And my slut enjoys when I fuck her."

Ino's breathing started to pick up, nodding her head quickly as she lifted up her hips anxiously.

Sakura slowly pressed her fingers slowly into Ino, feeling the wet warmth press around her fingers, "What a whore. Look how wet you are."

Ino moaned as Sakura slowly started to finger fuck her.

"You like that baby?" Sakura asked, watching Ino's face as slipped her fingers in and out of her. She started to pick up pace, curving her finger's slightly to press against Ino's walls.

Ino groaned, nodding her head as her eyes stayed closed. She brought her hands to Sakura's back and started to scratch at it as she tried to press Sakura closer into her.

Sakura stuck in another finger, making it three inside of Ino. She wiggled them inside of Ino, turning them slightly to the left and right, "Don't cum in till I tell you to." She commanded softly as she watched Ino wiggle underneath her. She felt Ino's hip moving in pace with her fingers.

"Sakura." She moaned out, her finger nails breaking skin on Sakura's back, "Sakura. Fuck me harder." She groaned louder in frustration, moving her hip as fast as she could.

"My slut wants me to fuck her harder?" Sakura asked, bending her head down and sucking on Ino's earlobe, "Is that what my whore wants?"

Ino whimpered, "Yes."

Sakura started to finger fuck her roughly, slamming her fingers inside of Ino. She continued to suck Ino's earlobe, whispering calmly, "Who owns you Ino?"

"You." Ino muttered, her breath quickening, "You do. You own me."

Sakura nodded, nibbling at her ear, "You can cum now."

And screamed out as she came. Her body shook as she clawed Sakura's back, dragging her nails down Sakura's skin. She felt her Sakura's fingers rubbing her clit as she continued to ride the orgasm, and that shook her even more. Finally, she calmed down, her body heavy and limp as she laid underneath Sakura. She panted as Sakura kissed her lips softly.

"Sorry I called you names," Sakura mumbled, pecking Ino's lips repeatedly.

Ino smiled softly, her eyes opening to see Sakura looking at her carefully, "It's alright. I liked it…"

Sakura smiled slightly, giving Ino one more kiss, "Guess what."

Ino sighed in content, closing her eyes again, "What?"

"That was only round one."

Ino's eyes shot open in disbelief, staring at Sakura as she saw her eyes twinkle in amusement.

* * *

**Sorry again for the language. Hope you enjoyed it. I think maybe it went a lil too fast. But. idk.**

**R&R**

**SHYCADET LOVES. Out.**


	4. Day 2 part 2

**A/N- **Happy New Year. :) I've been lazy the past 2 weeks, break and all :p then work. BUT here you are. Enjoy

* * *

Sakura looked ahead, holding the steering wheel as she drove down the hallway. She was careful not to go over the speed limit, no matter how slow it felt, and tried very hard to follow all the rules of driving. All for her sake anyway, she didn't want to be yelled at by Ino anymore.

Ino sat on the passenger side, looking out the window with her palm on her chin. Green fields passed them, some with cows and horses, other filled with crops, "Sakura, where are we going?"

Sakura continued to look ahead, "I told you it is a surprise."

Ino pulled her gaze away from all the flat lands and she turned to Sakura, "Yeah yeah I know. You said that forever ago, but could you at least give me a hint?" Sakura shook her head. Ino pouted, crossing her arms, "Jeeze. Not even a hint. How rude.

"What's rude." Sakura said casually, "Was the fact that you disturbed the neighbors."

Ino's cheeks grew hot and she quickly looked away back to the window, falling silent. After a moment, she mumbled, "You shouldn't tease me like that."

Sakura smiled slightly, still looking ahead, "Can't help the truth sweet heart. The guy actually knocked on our door."

Ino sunk in her seat, covering her face with her palms, "That was so embarrassing."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking at her mirrors to check for cars, "Not like we answered."

"But the fact he came over and everything." Ino mumbled to herself, her eyes shut tight, "I knew we should have just taken a shower."

"Instead ," Sakura said, her smile growing, "You screamed my name so loudly neighboors banged on our door."

"Baka." She grumbled, crossing her arms and glaring at the window, "Shut up."

Sakura just smiled, listening obediently and falling silent.

They continued to drive down the high way, more trees, flat lands and fields passing them. Ino watched as they passed, a comfortable silence in the car since no music was playing. Sakura drove in silence, focusing on nothing but her driving. Suddenly, Ino called out.

"Sakura. Sakura! Look! It's a hot air balloon!" Ino yelled excitedly, almost twisting her next to see the balloon float above them."

Sakura face looked surprised, leaning forward and looking up also, "Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie about this?" Ino asked as if she were dumb, still staring into the sky.

Sakura saw it then frowned slightly, "Ah. That's cool."

Ino stared at it dreamily, "Wow. I've never seen one before."

Sakura glanced at Ino, "Really?"

Ino nodded her head excitedly, "This is my first time. It's so cool!"

Sakura smiled slightly and turned her attention back to the road, "Mm. So does it make up for the long drive?"

Ino turned to Sakura and smiled happily, "Yeah, definitely."

Sakura smiled slightly, "Ah. Good."

X

An hour later, Sakura pulled over to the side of the road. There was nothing but high trees all around them. They cast shadows making it appear dark. Ino frowned at the scenery, looking around for the explanation of why they stopped.

"Uh, Sakura?" Ino said uncertainly, her head slowly turning to Sakura as she continued to gaze around them, "Why did we stop."

Sakura was busy looking in the back seat, moving things around and mumbling, "I swear I put it back here."

"Oh no!" Ino yelled, "You're going to kill me arent you?"

Sakura blinked, sitting back in her seat correctly as she held a bandana, "What are you talking about?"

"This is how you plan on getting rid of me!" Ino continued, looking around, "No cars! In the middle of no where! Oh nooo." Ino whined, sniffling, "Least I had decent sex before I had to die."

Sakura frowned, pausing her actions of folding the bandana, "Decent?"

Ino just continued to wail.

Sakura grumbled as she picked up where she left off, "Decent my ass. If it were decent you wouldn't have screamed that loud."

Ino shrugged, stopping her act, "I remember this one time Temari-"

"Don't push it Ino." Sakura quickly cut her off.

Ino smiled slightly watching Sakura, "What I can't tell you my sex stories?"

Sakura frown deepend as she looked down at the bandana, making sure her work was alright, "This conversation is over."

"Why?" Ino asked innocently, "Jealous of the one's that got me first?"

Sakura glared at her lap, but shrugged casually, "No not really, this one girl was absolutely amazing. She made me cum even though-"

"Shut up." Ino said harshly, crossing her arms and jerking her head to the window. She heard the door close and she looked back at the Sakura's seat to see her gone. She looked around and saw that Sakura was already at Ino's door, opening it.

"Come on," Sakura said in a toneless voice, "Get out."

Ino frowned and got out of the car, standing in front of Sakura, "What are we doing?"

Sakura held up the bandana, still frowning slightly, "I need to put this on you so it's a surprise."

Ino looked at it skeptically, "Is it that serious?"

Sakura shrugged, not looking at Ino, "I'd rather you not to get where we are going by seeing you're surroundings."

Ino sighed, "Alright."

"Turn around." Sakura said.

Ino obeyed, and soon after her sight went black. She was silent as Sakura tied the bandana, "Um. Sakura."

"Hm." Sakura answered, carefully tying the knot without catching Ino's hair in it.

"That girl…"

Sakura smiled slightly, tightening the knot before turning Ino around carefully, "You are the only one who's made me cum by just the touch of you. There is no other girl."

Sakura noticed that Ino's frown didn't fade, "But." Ino continued, "There were others before me…right?"

Sakura kissed Ino's lips once softly, nibbling down Ino's chin, "Strangely, I don't remember any of their names or their faces."

"That much huh?" Ino asked, sounding depressed.

Sakura chuckled, kissing Ino once more before guiding her carefully back into the car, "No baby, because now days you are the only thing on my mind."

As Ino as in the car, she moved her head to the sound of Sakura's voice, "Really?"

"Yes love," Sakura reassured, then closed the door and came around. She opened her door and fastened her seatbelt, starting the car, "What about you?" Sakura asked casually, "Do you still think about…Temari in…that type of way?"

Ino blindly felt for her seat belt, grabbing it and pulling across her, "No…I was just teasing."

Sakura nodded smiling after a failed attempt not to, "And how about anyone else?" She asked, pulling off.

Ino shook her, "No. I only think about you."

Sakura grinned, looking ahead, "That's good."

Ino sighed, "Isn't it… Sorry for making you upset."

Sakura blinked in surprise, looking at Ino, "What?"

Ino stared out the window, speaking so softly that Sakura barely heard, "When I mentioned the sex stories you got upset, I'm sorry for that."

Sakura looked back at the road, frowning a bit, "I was fine." She mumbled, half to herself.

Ino just shook her head, "I know when you feel hurt."

Sakura continued to frown in thought, "Hm. Well you're good. I didn't even know I was that hurt about it."

"I'm your girlfriend," Ino said tonelessly, "I should know these things."

Sakura just nodded, driving in silence.

X

"So, you have to put this on." Sakura said as was helping Ino out the car.

Ino held Sakura's shoulder and hand tightly, feeling slightly uncoordinated without her sight, "What? Something else?"

Sakura nodded, then said outloud, "It's music, so you can't hear anything."

Ino grumbled, "This is ridiculous."

"I just need to be sure that you are fully surprised. Oh. And here." Sakura said as she leaned back into the car grabbing Ino's jacket, "You might need this."

Ino felt around blindly till she grabbed the jacket, pulling it away from Sakura wrapping it in her arms, "Alright, can we go now? All these precautions are making me anxious."

"Yeah alright, but first the music." Sakura took the mp3 player out of her pocket, plugging the headphones in and then taking the ear buds and carefully putting them in her ear, "Alright, adjust them or whatever."

Ino obeyed and shifted them a bit, "Alright."

"Great. Now to test it out." She mumbled, turning the mp3 player on and pressing play. She heard the music play but she needed to be sure, "Hey Ino, I got lemon heads."

"Seriously!" Ino asked shooting out a hand, "Gimme some!"

"Ah. Not loud enough." Sakura adjusted the volume.

"Does that mean you don't have any lemon heads?" Ino asked, her voice louder than usual.

Sakura smiled slightly, "No Ino, I don't"

After a moment, Ino yelled, "Sakura is that a no?"

Sakura chuckled before moving behind Ino and leading her carefully across the grass.

Without her sight or hearing Ino felt completely handicapped. Unneasily, she moved carefully across the grass. She felt it against her open toed sandals, and instead of a pleasant tickle, it felt more like an iritating itch. Already she was not enjoying this experience, but for Sakura's sake she'd continue to play along with this ridiculous act.

Suddenly, Ino stopped and just stood there because Sakura had stopped guiding her. Worried, she had an urge to lift up the bandana from her eyes and see what was going on. But, as soon as she was about to move her hand, Sakura laced her fingers with hers and held it as they stood. Not being able to see and her hearing filled with 'Shooting Star by Air Traffic,' all she could really do was stand and wait patiently…

Finally, they were moving again, and Ino agreed with herself that continuing to walk was better then standing straight with no sight or sound. Finally she hit a flat service, and she was very grateful for that, but again, she had to stand still. Ino wabbled a bit, but Sakura's hands came to her waist, weither from behind or in front, she couldn't quiet tell. After a two minutes she began to grow restless, "Sakura," She whined, "Can I take this thing off now?"

An ear bud popped off of Ino's ear, "Love, you are entirely too loud."

"Are we almost there?" Ino pressed.

Sakura kissed the back of Ino's neck once, "Almost sweet heart. Just another minute or two."

Ino sighed dramatically, "But I've already been standing here for about ever. When are we going to start moving again?"

"Hmm." Sakura hummed in Ino's ear softly, resting her chin on Ino's shoulder, "Sure filled with questions today."

"Sakuraaa." Ino whined.

"Just a moment longer love, alright?" Kissing Ino's neck again, "Just wait patiently, ok? For me, please."

Ino sighed. The breeze started to pick up and she shivered with chills. That is when she realized she didn't have her jacket in her arms anymore, "Sakura!" Ino cried, "I think I dropped my jacket."

"Nope," Sakura said, her chin still on Ino's shoulder, "I've got it. I took it from you before we even started to walk."

"I don't remember that." Ino mumbled in thought to herself.

"Well, not right before, but a couple steps afterwards."

"Hm." But then Ino shook her head, "Can we move now? Why are we just standing here looking weird anyway."

"It's a surprise." Sakura said casually, "Anyway, I guess so. You've waited long enough."

Ino took a step, "Great which way."

"Whoa!" Sakura said in panic, "Calm down. No moving!"

"I thought you said we can move!" Ino complained.

"Ah. I didn't mean about moving, I meant about taking off your bandana."

"Oh!" Ino said cheerfully, grabbing the thing and pulling it over her head.

"Ino! Not like that!" Sakura groaned, "Great, you ruined it!"

But Ino wasn't listening anymore, instead she was staring ahead, looking at the flatlands from above. Though only about hundred feet away, panic slowly crept, "Oh. My. God." Ino said, taking a step back. Frantically, she looked around, searching for the cause. There was fire above her, and a giant wooden looking box around her, "Sakura." She said calmly yet you could hear the panic that was right on the edge, "What. The. Hell!"

"Uh." Sakura said from behind, "Tada! A hot air balloon!"

Panic was swift. She held on to Sakura for dear life and hear heart started to be fast as her stomach began to turn, "Sakura take us down!"

Sakura blinked, an arm against Ino's waist as she looked around, "What do you mean, we aren't even high yet."

"This thing is unstable!" Ino yelled, burring her face into Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura frowned in thought, "I don't get it, you sounded so happy when you saw one in the air.

"I wasn't in it baka!" Ino shrieked.

"Please, no yelling." Sakura grumbled, "The birds will not apprieate it."

"Sakura." Ino said, sounding muffled as her face pressed against Sakura's shoulder, "Take. Us. Down."

"Nope." Sakura said simply.

Ino whimpered, "We are going so high. And we are in a wooden box. That doesn't scare you?"

Sakura shook her head with a smile, "No baby, it doesn't. Stop being afraid. Look around, it's beautiful."

"Please," Ino begged desperately, "Please. Take us down. Please."

Sakura sighed, "Baby don't sound like that, you hurt me when you beg like that…Well, not during sex, its actually a turn on during sex."

"Focus!" Ino cried, her eyes shut tight, her face pressing hard against Sakura, "Focus on getting us down."

"But we are already so high up! You're missing it babe, like seriously."

Ino continued to hold on to Sakura in silence, but after a moment she felt Sakura prying her off gently, "No." She whimpered helplessly.

Sakura smiled slightly, continuing to pry carefully, "It isn't that bad, just take a peek, ok?"

With half effort, Ino tried to resist Sakura's attempt of getting her off, but the other half of her let it happen, and soon, she was turned around looking at the tall trees below and thin wisps of clouds from above. Her hear thudded nervously and she leaned back against Sakura for support, but she continued to look, facing the fear. "Wow," She mumbled in amazement.

Sakura smiled, nodding her head as she wrapped her arms around Ino, "Yeah. Pretty awesome right."

Ino just nodded and continued to stare.

Moments of silence trickled by and they continued to slowly move along. Sakura's chin found it's way back to Ino's shoulder, and Ino's hands found its way to Sakura's arms, lightly holding it in comfort.

"Sakura…" Ino called quietly.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to fly this thing?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Nice way to ruin the mood."

Ino grumbled, "Shut up."

Sakura chuckled, "Well, yes babe, I know how to fly this thing." She said, half mocking.

"But how?" Ino asked, half interested in the conversation, half still in a dreaming state.

"The missions we go on, sometimes it requires us to fly one of these over our enemies." The pinkette explained.

Ino frowned in thought, "That must be a new thing. I never used to do that."

"Well," Sakura said carefully, "I am in ANBU, and you, uh, weren't in ANBU back then."

Her frown deepend in anger, "You're right, because as soon as I was about to be a full ANBU ninja they tried to stick me into interrogation."

Sakura shrugged, "You're mind technique is very useful."

Ino shook her head, "Yeah," She spat, "Great. But I didn't want to be stuck doing an office job."

Sakura smiled slightly, "You wanted to be fully on the force. In the fight. You wanted to prove yourself just like Naruto was doing so quickly." She knew the story.

"But instead, they stick me in interrogation, that's when I decided to do some nursing instead." Ino continued the story.

"And that is when they put me on doctor duty there." Sakura nodded, "For the wounded, because there were so many from that big mission that failed horribly."

Ino sighed, "And that's when I met you."

Sakura grinned, "Yup, and we've been together ever since."

Ino watched the birds from below flying by, "Crazy how that happened."

"Pure luck that we found each other." Sakura mumbled, pressing her cheek against Ino's.

"Why do you say that?" Ino asked softly

"Because," Sakura continued to mumble, "It's not everyday people find their true loves."

Ino's heart skipped a beat and her breath caught, and she couldn't stop the small smile that was forming on her lips. She closed her eyes, pressing back against Sakura, and sighed, "Yeah. You're right."

"I love you baby." Sakura said, kissing Ino's cheek.

"I love you too," Ino breathe out.

X

The walked into the apartment, shadows being cast by their furniture. Sakura flicked on the light as she walked into the door, tossing the keys on the counter. Ino came in behind her caring the leftover bag from the restaurant. She placed it on the kitchen counter before walking towards the living room.

"Are you going to shower before bed?" Sakura asked, walking into the bedroom.

Ino shook her head, "Maybe in the morning."

Sakura nodded, opening her drawer and pulling out some night clothes, "Do you want to watch a movie."

Ino sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and frowning in slight thought, "Nah, not really in the mood for a movie."

Sakura came out with tight training shorts and an old tug shirt. She sat next to Ino on the couch, her legs coming up and crisscrossing, "Alright. Well, what do you wanna do?"

Ino shook her head, arms crossed and looking ahead, "Nothing really."

Sakura frowned, leaning forward a bit to see Ino's face, "Hm. Are you alright?"

Ino nodded, then sighed out, "Well. Honestly, I want to go to bed."

Sakura glanced at the clock, "It's like nine, are you sure?" Ino nodded and Sakura shrugged, "Well go put on some sleeping clothes I guess."

"Well…" Ino started uncertainly, "I wanted you to come to bed with me."

Sakura smiled slightly, "I was gonna come anyway love."

"Oh." Ino blushed, looking away and getting up, "Uh, alright well…Thanks."

Sakura stood also, stretching and grinning, "No problem babe."

Ino walked into the bedroom walking to her drawer of night clothes. Sakura walked over to the front door and locked it, flicking off the lights before walking to the bedroom and closing the door behind her. A low rumble from the distance came and Ino tensed slightly. Sakura pretended not to notice while she pulled the covers back, "Hurry babe so I can snuggle with you!"

Ino smiled slightly and quickly took of her clothes, replacing them with slick purple pajama pants and a nice silk button down purple pajama shirt. She climbed into bed and scooted into Sakura's open arm, resting against Sakura's side and laying her head on Sakura's shoulder

"Good night beautiful." Sakura murmured, wrapping her arm tightly around Ino.

"Good night." Ino breathed out.


	5. Day 3

**A/N- **So it's like 5 in the morning, hope you enjoy it. And ugh, i guess i have to say it because i told myself i would after i read the review. Anyway, here we go. if you don't like it, really just stop reading it. And the **Edward the Pure** guy/girl/whatever with "it's boring and such and such," Really sorry you feel that way, but like i said, if it ever gets to the point where it's like "Gawd i cant take this." Than just stop reading it, that simple.

ANYWAY, sorry if some of everyone else find it boring, but this isn't some epic story. It's just basically simple stories of their day in April (Could have sworn i said that already but gonna say it again for the ones who didnt get it.)

Also, thanks for your support so far, you're reviews always make me happy :). I especially like reading **Major Mike Powell III** reviews because they always seem to make me laugh :).

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Temari wants me to visit her, so I'll be gone all day, alright?" Ino spoke casually, walking towards the kitchen.

Sakura, who was standing at the door picking up the newspaper, froze, "What?" She closed the door and walked to kitchen, standing at the entrance.

Ino turned around and crossed her arms, "Temari. She wants me to come visit, so I'm going to be leaving soon."

Sakura eyebrows came together in confusion, but more in aggravation and disgust, "Seriously?"

Ino nodded, raising an eyebrow, "Are you ok with that?"

Sakura turned her ahead away, glaring at the living room, "Yeah," She spoke, turning and walking towards the couch, "Sure." She said tonelessly, "Whatever."

Ino stayed in the kitchen, turning around to face the counter, "Sure, whatever?"

Sakura plopped on the couch and opened the newspaper, her face expressionless, "Yeah. Whatever. Do what you want."

"Hm," Ino replied, still looking at the counter, "Great to see that you care."

Sakura glared at the headline in front of her, "I mean it's not like you are on some leash, Ino. You can do whatever you like."

Ino turned around, frowning as she watched Sakura, "I'm not on a leash?"

Sakura shook her head, "Yeah. You aren't. If that's what you want to do, then fine."

"Oh." Ino said, nodding, "So if I wanted to kiss another girl-"

Sakura looked up at her finally, "No, that's not what that means."

"Really?" Ino said cluelessly, "Because yesterday doing anything I wanted meant, well, doing anything I wanted.. Has that changed over the course of hours?"

Sakura hummed, looking back at her paper, "Hmm. Just yesterday you wanted nothing but to scream my name, now you're saying you want to kiss some other girl. Has that changed over the course of hours?"

"No," Ino answered causally," it did over the course of minutes when you started to act like I wasn't anything to you."

"Must have missed that," Sakura grumbled, "Because I don't remember acting in such a way."

"Let me remind you," Ino said with fake kindness, "When you said I could do anything I wanted. Oh, and that I'm not on a leash."

"You aren't," Sakura said simply.

"Yeah. I heard you the first time," Ino said coldly.

Sakura looked over at Ino and smiled, "Sorry love, just making sure you heard."

"That I'm nothing to you?" Ino asked, "Yeah, I heard you loud and clear."

Sakura slammed the newspaper on her lap, shooting her head towards Ino, "What? What do you want? Are you prying for information. The truth?"

Ino gave Sakura a face as if she were stupid, "Yes. It would be great if you didn't lie to my face."

Sakura rubbed her eyes in aggravation, "You know the answers Ino. Why the fuck would you ask if it's ok if you know I'm really not ok with it?"

"Forget it." Ino said tonelessly, walking towards the door, "I'll be back later tonight."

"No." Sakura said firmly, standing up and walking towards Ino, "You started it, finish it. Don't go trying to run."

Ino grabbed the door knob, "Let it go Sakura."

Sakura's hands turned to fists, "No. Tell me. What the hell is your problem?"

Ino just shook her head, "I'm going, alright?"

But Sakura was next to her, and she placed her palm on the door, She glared at Ino, "Talk. What is your problem."

Ino bore her eyes at Sakura, "Nothing Sakura, I'm just going to Temari's."

"No. You aren't." Sakura said firmly, locking the door.

"I can do whatever I want, remember?" Ino reminded coldly.

Sakura's arms shot to the air, "I mean you can, I can't stop you."

Ino nodded, "Yeah, so I'll be going to kiss some random girl now."

Sakura's anger raised, "What the fuck ever Ino, go do whatever the hell you want." She yelled as she walked away.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Ino challenged, turning around and talking after her, "Because suddenly I feel the need for Temari's hands to be all over me. You shouldn't care if I want it, right?"

Sakura stopped dead, her whole body racing from the adrenaline, "Oh yeah," She yelled, turning around, "I wont mind at all. I guess while that is going down I'll call one of my ex's, and **I **can make her scream **my** name. Make her scratch **my** back."

"You might as well," Ino said, "I'm sure you'd claim her during the whole process of her cumming and kissing all over you like a slut, seeing as you don't claim **me**!

"Bull shit." Sakura spat, "I claim you."

"No. You don't." Ino said tonelessly, "Not on a leash remember."

Sakura laughed humorlessly, "I can't believe this shit."

Ino turned around, "Yeah, well I'm going now."

"Sure. Have a fun fucking time with Temari. I hope you have an amazing night." Sakura called after her.

"I will." Ino said casually with a shrug, "She isn't you."

Sakura flinched back at that. She turned around, going towards the couch, " She isn't me huh? Well I hope she can make you scream her fucking name all night. Since she isn't me, she should be having you begging for her. Oh wait, it never lasted more than 30 minutes, right?"

"Have fun with on your ex," Ino said, "You know, the one that cheated on you through the whole relationship.

Sakura winced, but only plopped back on the couch and grabbed the newspaper, "Go fuck yourself Ino.

Ino stood at the door, "It's amazing how you keep talking to your girlfriend like she's trash."

Sakura flinched again, "Yeah well maybe Temari will be better than me in at least that area."

"She already is better than you in that area. She's never talked me like this."

The anger was building up in Sakura, "Then why the fuck are you still here? Go fuck her if she is so much god damn better. Stay with her if you feel the need"

Ino just stood at the door, "Yeah because that is what you want. Because you don't care."

Sakura yelled in anger, shooting up her arms, "What the fuck! Because I don't try to control you're every single fucking move? God damn, what the hell do you want from me!"

"Maybe to care just a bit!" Ino yelled back, turning back around to face Sakura.

"I do care Ino!" Sakura yelled, "I care way too damn much seeing as I am still having this stupid ass conversation with you."

"You aren't acting like it!" Ino shouted, "Talking to me like this. Telling me to do whatever. It's like you don't care at all."

Sakura groaned loudly, holding up her hands as she said. "Well damn, Ino, you're so right, because you have spoke to me with such respect. I should follow your example."

Ino looked down at the ground, her face expressionless, "Yeah, you aren't going to stop so I'm leaving ok. See you tomorrow.."

"Stop what?" Sakura asked in aggravation, "Pointing out the truth?"

"Yeah, whatever." Ino said, turning around and walking away

"You're just being a bitch because I won't let you win this one!" But Ino kept walking. Sakura opened her mouth then shut it as she watched Ino go.

Her anger was still there like a caged angry bull. She wanted to fight, she wanted to argue, because the adrenaline that was rushing through her was too much to just contain and let go. It was painful to not punch something.

Ino opened the door and Sakura glared at her before she shot towards her, one arm up held towards her, but snatched her hand back. Instead, she turned around also, aiming for the TV remote. There was a pause and Sakura glanced at the door but only saw it just in time to see it slam and shake from impact.

She shook her head with a grumble, but even as she did so her chest was already settling into a heavy state, and was getting so tight that every time her heart beat it throbbed with pain. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance and she crossed her arms like a stubborn child. Two seconds away from Ino and already she was losing the fight to stay mad…quickly.

"Fuck her." Sakura mumbled out, staring at the TV's images, as she said the words her chest tightened in pain. She grumbled in annoyance as the feeling didn't go away. Feeling slightly embarrassed, she glanced towards the door and mumbled to herself oh so very softly, "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

Still, even uttering the words didn't lessen the pain. Sakura sighed heavily and flicked the channels, only 9 a' clock in the morning and the day was starting like this. She was dreading the rest of the hours.

X

Sakura's eyes were in her palms as she sat in silence. She had been sitting this way for a good hour or so, too depressed to be in the mood for anything but sitting and wasting away. She wasn't even hungry anymore, which normally happened when things went bad between her and Ino, "Baka," She mumbled to herself, "You should have just let it go. Then the day wouldn't be ruined."

She groaned silently and closed her eyes tight. The pain in her stomach and heart was unbearable. She had been contemplating for an hour about going to Temari's and snatching Ino away, but was sure that wasn't going to work as well as it did in her head. The plan that was imagined was just storming in there, smacking Temari silly, and snatching Ino away …

She could only imagine how different it would be when the plan was actually in action.

The pain, the constant pain, was still there.

She glanced at the clock.

10 in the morning.

Groaning in frustration, she stood up in aggravation. Grabbing her keys and her jacket, she walked out of the door, locking it and walking down the hall of her apartment complex.

"I can't stand being in there for another second," Sakura mumbled to herself.

She slouched as she walked, hands in her pocket and giving an aura of patheticness.

"Sasuke." She mumbled out loud in a sudden thought, "He will fix me right up."

X

"Sounds rough." Sasuke said sympathetically, his face still showing little emotion but Sakura knew it was there. He placed the cup of tea in front of her and sat down in his chair, "You don't think you should just go over there and ask to talk?"

"You don't know Ino," Sakura grumbled, staring at her cup miserably, "Even if I did go over there and asked to talk or whatever, the whole day would still be ruin. She doesn't let things like this go till the day after, even when everything is fixed and fine its like all the happiness is sucked outta her."

Sasuke pressed his lips together and shook his head, "Sorry kid, I don't know what to do."

"Thought I was older than you," Sakura said with a sigh, finally taking a sip of tea.

"Tch." Sasuke said, turning his head away with his nose up, "That doesn't matter. Still stronger than you."

Sasuke glanced back at her from side ways and Sakura chuckled, rolling her eyes, "Yeah right." Was all she said.

Sasuke smiled slightly and looked back at Sakura regularly, "Anyway, it sounds like you are going to have to wait it out."

Sakura nodded miserably, "Yeah, looks like."

"Still, you don't think you should ask her to come back home?" Sasuke asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"If I asked, I think she'd say no. And being rejected by her is a bit embarrassing." Sakura looked at the table with a slight blush.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Sakura started, trying to pick out the right words. Failing, she just sighed out, "It just would be, it's hard to explain but yeah."

"Hmm." Sasuke hummed, "Well, why don't we go to the movies? I'm sure Naruto would be excited to hear you're off. He'd want to spend time with you. Actually," He said and as realization hit him he narrowed his eyes, "I'm surprised you didn't let us know sooner."

Sakura avoided his glare, "Well, we were waiting so we could spend time together."

"No excuse!" Sasuke said, shaking his head, "We are the best friends, we get top priority and first knowledge."

Sakura smiled slightly, "And she's the girlfriend, she gets first knowledge, and since we live together, top priority."

Sasuke turned his head away, "I think you might have you're priorities wrong."

Sakura just grinned, "So where is Naruto anyway? Don't you guys live together."

"Yeah we do," Sasuke nodded, "He's off to refill his ramen cup stash."

"Hmm. How's it working out, the whole living thing?" Sakura asked, her finger circling the rim of the glass.

"Blah, it's alright." Sasuke said with a shrug, "We did it cuz it would be cheaper since either of us is hardly home now days. So we split rent. He's messy as hell though, where unlike me-"

"You are the neatest freak in the world," Sakura finished, nodding seriously.

Sasuke chuckled, "It isn't that bad, but yeah. So we bump heads, but when haven't we, right?"

Sakura smiled, thinking about all the years of team 7 and the constant competition him and Naruto had over the years, "Yeah," She said softly, "Nothing has changed."

Sasuke smiled, "Right? All we'd need is Kakashi."

Sakura snorted, "Too bad he's off reading that porn book of his."

Sasuke, who was sipping at his tea, snorted out a laugh, letting a bit of tea that was in his mouth spill, "The pervert." He said, shaking his head with a smile and cleaning up his mess.

Sakura laughed and drank the rest of her tea, "Anyway, thanks for this. I feel a bit better," She said as she stood, placing the cup in the sink."

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question. Sasuke also got up, walking behind Sakura as she headed towards the door.

"Yeah," Sakura said with a smile, "I think a nice dinner might help my chances tonight."

Sasuke smiled slightly, stepping in the door frame as Sakura stepped outside, "**If** she comes back tonight."

"Don't go raining on my parade, "Sakura grumbled, but smiled as she hugged Sasuke tightly, "I'll see you around, ok? We'll have that movie date soon alright?"

As Sakura pulled back Sasuke winked, "Sounds like a plan, see ya later pinky."

Sakura waved and walked off.

X

"Damnit!" Sakura yelled out, sucking on her thumb tenderly and glaring at the evil pot, "I swear, if you touch me with you're boiling hot liquid again, you're going down!"

The object just sat there in silence.

"Don't go acting stupid!" Sakura continued to glare, "I know you're doing it on purpose, but you know what? You're going to be eaten anyway! So ha! Beat that!" She pulled out her thumb and looked at with great concern. Still, she continued to curse under her breath as she turned around to grab the vegetables inside the refridorator, "Stupid fucking pot. Going to throw it away when I'm done with it. That'll teach it."

She stopped dead when she saw Ino standing there watching her. Quickly, her scowl became a grin, "Ino-"

"I like that pot," She said tonelessly, turning and walking to the bedroom, "Don't throw it away."

Sakura's smiling face slowly fell, "Uh. Alright." She went back to what she was doing, her sudden alright mood falling. Now she was just staring at the food with no hope what's so ever. For some reason she thought the food wouldn't help at all, even though a second ago she thought it was a sure thing.

She checked on the fish. Satisfied with the fish, she took out plates and started to prepare it. Sakura had made fried fish with white rice and beef stew. It actually looked delicious, and she couldn't wait to eat it 5 minutes ago, but now she wasn't very hungry anymore.

By the time the plates were at the table, along with the glass cups filled with coke, Ino was showered and walking out of the bedroom. Sakura looked up at her and smiled hesitantly, "Hey, I made dinner."

Ino walked towards the couch, "Temari treated me to dinner." She said simply.

Sakura's stomach dropped and her smile turned into a small frown. Still, trying not to be discouraged, she put up strained smile, "Well I bet she didn't treat you to your favorite dessert."

"Nope, she didn't, but I'm not in the mood for it anyway." Ino said, her eyes on the TV that was now on.

Sakura frowned, watching her, "Oh, alright."

Ino stayed silent.

Sakura struggled to keep in her long sigh that was fighting to get out. Instead, she sat at the table and stared at the meal in front of her. With her appetite gone, she felt as if she made to big of a plate for herself, but it would be a shame to waste all her effort and burned thumbs she put into the food.

Staring at her plate dully, she picked up her fork and scooped up some rice, shoving it in her mouth and forcing herself to chew and swallow. It was like she a robot. This time, as she was done chewing, she let her sigh out and continued to eat, forcing down the food.

Finally she finished her food. She stood up and placed her plate in the sink. She came back for Ino's plate and stared at it, contemplating on whether to throw it away or save it. What she really felt like doing is throwing it away, because she knew Ino would want some after everything was fine. It would be a nice, small, satisfaction to tell her that she threw it away as Ino bounced and asked about the leftovers from the dinner. But it would only be satisfying now, because she knew she would regret it later.

With a sigh she placed the leftovers in the refrigerator.

Sakura washed the dishes in silence, thinking of nothing in particular. The last dish was the pot. She glared at it, and the object just sat there. With a huff, she turned the water off and walked away, "Stupid pot can wash itself," She grumbled.

As soon as Sakura came towards the couch Ino stood and brush passed Sakura, "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Night." Sakura mumbled, plopping on the couch and grabbing the remote, turning the channel to cartoons.

X

The TV was off and the apartment was pitch black. Sakura had managed to lay herself out on the couch in an awkward position, her blanket had slid to the floor hours ago. She snored softly, her mouth opened slightly.

Ino was standing at the door way, looking at her. She had been standing there for a good two minutes, trying to gain the courage to walk towards the pinkette. She had laid in bed for hours, noting getting a wink of sleep and feeling miserable without Sakura laying next to her, because she honestly thought Sakura was going to come to bed with her. But when she heard the TV turn off and silence for a good 10 minutes, she figured out that Sakura had decided to sleep on the couch. Two hours after that, Ino continued to try to sleep, but sleep didn't come. Finally, she had decided to go to Sakura and sleep with her on the couch.

But as far as she gotten was at the door frame, stuck at that location and couldn't seem to get any closer.

Sakura shifted, and Ino nervously backed inside of the room. With a deep sigh, Sakura settled and continued to snore lightly.

Ino breathed out and looked away from the girl, "God, it isn't that hard. Just go over there." She murmured fustrated to herself.

She made no attempt to move.

Groaning in the inside, she continued to stand there and watch Sakura, "I'm a freak for just standing here like this." She mumbled miserably to herself.

"Ino." Sakura whispered. Ino's head snapped up to Sakura, her heart jumping out of her chest in panic that she had been caught. But the pink haired woman was still sound sleep, her mouth still open. Ino frowned slightly in confusion as she watched Sakura.

"Ino." Whispered Sakura again, and this time Ino saw Sakura's mouth mumble her name in her sleep. She smiled softly and suddenly found the courage to move.

Standing beside Sakura, she took her knee and put on the couch as she carefully climbed on the couch with Sakura. There was clearly only room for one person on the thing, but Ino settled for just laying on top of Sakura.

Sakura roused at the dip of Ino's weight on the couch, and felt as Ino laid on top of her. Crust in her eyes made it difficult to open them, so slowly she struggled, and even with her eyes open she couldn't see but dark and a darker figure struggling to get comfortable on top of her. Her throat being unused for hours felt dry and dusty as she croaked out, "Ino what are you doing?"

"I got lonely." She mumbled back.

Sakura couldn't tell from the dark, but Ino was avoiding Sakura's eyes.

"Hmm." Sakura said sleepily, yawning heartily and stretching her legs and arms, "You could have just told me to come to bed."

Ino stayed silent, her face buried into Sakura's skin.

Sakura yawned again as she sat up, her arms wrapping around Ino, "Come on, hold on to me." she mumbled sleepily.

Ino did as she was told and hung on to Sakura as Sakura stood up and walked them both in the bedroom. She only let go when Sakura had walked her to her side of the bed and placed her down carefully.

Sakura climbed under the covers half sleep and got comfortable. A moment afterwards heavenly warmth covered the right side of her body. She sighed in content and felt herself drifting back to sleep but Ino's voice pulled her back.

"Sakura?" Ino murmured quietly.

"Hmm?" Was all Sakura could get out.

It was silent again, and Sakura started to drift again.

"Tell me I'm yours." Ino finally said softly.

Sakura felt a smile play at her lips, eyes still closed she said gently, "You're mine Ino. Forever mine."

"And," Ino continued in Sakura's skin, "Tell me no one can have me."

"Baby," Sakura murmured, her voice finally working correctly, "No one can ever have you. You can only be with me, no one else. Your mine."

Ino was silent for a moment. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt embarrassed as she forced out the words, "I'm sorry."

"It was my fault." Sakura said easily, kissing Ino on top of her head, "Don't worry about it."

Ino shook her head, "It was mine. I shouldn't have-"

"Baby," Sakura gently cut Ino off, "It was my fault. Don't worry about it." She repeated, and smiled slightly and wrapped her arm around Ino, "Now go to sleep."

Ino sighed out but nodded. Sakura reached for Ino's hand and she entwined her fingers with Ino's and held it as she fell right back to asleep.

* * *

**Awful waste of a day right? Hoped you enjoyed it, now i'm off to bed cuz like i said, it's like 5 lol. Goodnight folks**


End file.
